


Movie Night

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: Josie hates that she's afraid of something as silly as clowns, so for their next movie night she decides to try to get over her fear and watches a killer clown movie with Hope. A terrible decision really...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where this came from, I guess it's just something I wanted to play with :) enjoy  
> ~B

“Are you sure you want to watch this movie?” Hope asked for the tenth time that night. “I have other ones, we don’t have to watch a scary movie.” 

“No, it’s okay. I want to, I promise,” Josie lied. She hated scary movies. Okay, well that wasn’t entirely true. She didn’t mind scary movies as long as there were no scary killer clowns in it. But this movie did have scary killer clowns in it so, yeah, she didn’t want to watch it, but for some reason she felt the need to prove to herself, and maybe a little to Hope, that she wasn’t afraid of clowns anymore. 

“Okay,” Hope sighed as she put the disc into the DVD player. 

She led her girlfriend over to the bed and laid down in the center while Josie cuddled into her front, throwing the blanket over the two of them. 

Ten minutes into the movie, Josie was shaking and seriously resisting the urge to cover her face with the blanket like she used to when she was a kid. Hope obviously felt her shivering uncontrollably, not to mention, the tribrid could hear her heart beating unbelievably fast. 

“Jo,” Hope said softly, rubbing her girlfriend’s shoulder. “We can change the movie. We don’t have to watch it.” 

“No, I have to get through at least one stupid clown movie,” Josie muttered, holding back a squeal as the gruesome scene straight out of one of her nightmares was displayed on the screen in front of her. 

Hope decided that she clearly wasn’t going to win this argument, so she settled back on the bed and pulled the scared witch back with her. She put her hand inside Josie’s shirt and rubbed the side of her stomach in an attempt to ease her fear, even if just a little. And judging by the sound of her heartbeat slowing slightly, it worked. 

***

After the movie ended, Hope walked Josie back to her room. Josie knew that Lizzie was in their room, so they stood in the hallway for a little while. 

“Well that was… fun,” Josie said, a forced smile on her lips. 

Hope laughed which turned her girlfriend’s fake smile into a real one. “That is such bull, Jo. You hated it.” 

Josie sighed and nodded. “Yeah, it was terrible.” She laughed along with Hope. “Ugh, this is all Lizzie’s fault.” 

“And how exactly is this your sister’s fault?” Hope chuckled, eyebrows drawing in in confusion. 

“When we were kids Lizzie found this movie in my mom’s closet called “Clown”. It was about this guy who put on a clown suit for his son’s birthday and then afterwards he couldn’t take it off. He turns into a killer clown and starts going after kids. Lizzie loved it, I had nightmares for weeks.” 

“Aww, you poor thing,” Hope said, tucking a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear. “Well, hopefully you don’t have nightmares this time.”

“Ohh, that’s most likely going to happen,” Josie stated. “It’s pretty much guaranteed.” 

“Then why did you force yourself to watch it?” 

“Because it’s ridiculous that i’m still afraid after all these years,” Josie said, a hint of frustration in her voice. “I mean, come on. I’ve faced literal demons and actual monsters, how stupid is it that i’m afraid of clowns? And besides, I didn’t want you to think of me as some weak, scared little girl or something.”

“Well, for starters, I don’t think it’s stupid,” Hope said, her tone of voice a little more serious. She took Josie’s hand in her own and ran her thumb over the back of it. “It’s actually more common than you might think. And secondly, you most definitely are not a little girl.” Hope looked her girlfriend up and down causing Josie’s cheeks to glow. Hope chuckled at Josie’s red cheeks before kissing her lips lightly, just making her face warmer. 

Right then they heard a voice from the other side of the door. “IF YOU TWO DON’T STOP MAKING OUT I’M GONNA BUG HURL IN YOUR BED, MIKAELSON!” 

Hope laughed while Josie simply rolled her eyes at her twin’s ability to kill the mood. 

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Josie said, a little reluctant to let go of Hope’s hand. She never wanted to leave her side. 

“Goodnight, my love.” Hope kissed her once more, a little deeper this time. “Sleep tight.”

Hope turned around and walked down the hall while Josie simply stood there and watched, more out of breath than she’d like to admit. No matter how long they dated for or how many times they kissed, the tribrid still had the same effect on her. 

After finally regaining her composure, Josie turned around and walked into her room where Lizzie was ready to bombard her with questions. She acted like she hated that she and Hope were together, but Josie knew better. She knew her sister was just happy that she had someone, even if that someone was Hope Mikaleson. 

***

“Come on Josie, there’s a surprise out back,” Alaric said, taking his daughter’s hand and walking with her to the backyard of their house. 

Josie could feel that something was wrong. “Where’s Lizzie?” She asked. “Daddy, where’s Lizzie?” 

“Ohh, don’t worry about her, she’ll be fine,” Alaric responded. 

When they made it to the backyard she screamed as she took in the scene before her. Lizzie was surrounded by clowns, all of them covered in blood. Lizzie’s blood. 

“Happy birthday, girls!” Alaric smiled, pushing Josie towards them. 

Josie screamed and covered her eyes. 

“Josie,” Lizzie said, shaking Josie’s arms in an attempt to wake her up. “Josie!” 

Josie kept screaming, but eventually woke up, covered in sweat and completely out of breath. She looked around, frantically searching the room, trying to figure out where she was. When she met her sister’s eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was back in her room. She was safe. 

“Hey,” Lizzie said, “you’re okay. You’re fine. Just breathe.” 

Josie gasped for air and put her hand over her heart. 

“Do you want me to walk you over to Hope’s room?” Lizzie asked. Josie looked at her and nodded, still unable to talk. “Come on,” Lizzie whispered, taking her sister by the hand. 

Once they reached Hope’s room, Lizzie knocked loudly. (Just because she needs her help doesn’t mean she’s gonna be nice about it.)

“It is two in the goddamn morning, I swear if this isn’t important-” Hope mumbled until she opened the door and found a very angry looking Lizzie with her arm around a very terrified looking Josie. Hope immediately opened her arms and Josie fell into them. Hope ran her hand up and down Josie’s back, trying her best to comfort her. 

“Nightmares?” Hope whispered. 

Josie nodded and tried her best to even her breathing. 

“Take care of her?” Lizzie asked, being nicer now since she saw the concern that crossed Hope’s face when she saw Josie. 

“Yeah, of course,” Hope muttered, shooting Lizzie a comforting smile. Lizzie turned around and walked back to her room. Hope used magic to shut the door while she helped Josie into bed. 

Once they got settled, Hope rubbed Josie’s back while humming some lullaby her mom used to sing to her when she was a kid to get her to go to sleep. Josie just laid there with her back pressed up against her girlfriend, trying to focus on where she was now, not on the nightmares. She took Hope’s hand and placed it on her chest. 

“Distract me?” Josie asked. “Please?”

“Okay,” Hope murmured while placing a quick kiss on Josie’s neck. “Guess what Landon told me today.” 

“What?” 

“He told me he was planning on asking out Aria.”

“Which one? Foster or Jacobs?” Josie asked. 

“Jacobs,” Hope responded. 

“Ohh, she’s pretty,” Josie commented. “And she’s really good at magic. I heard she got the highest score on the History of Magic final last semester.”

“Wow, maybe you should go out with her,” Hope joked. Josie chuckled and turned around to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. 

“You know I only have eyes for you,” Josie said, still looking at her. Hope smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. Josie turned back around and cuddled back into Hope. 

“Is that all he told you?” Josie asked, still trying to forget the nightmare she had earlier. 

“No, he also told me his plans for the date. He said he wanted to take her into town and go out to a movie, her choice. Then he wants to take her to a picnic and then for a walk down by the river.” 

“That sounds nice,” Josie smiled, imagining her and Hope out on this date instead of Landon and Aria, which reminded her, “Hey, we haven’t been out on a date in a while.” 

Hope thought about it for a second. “Huh, you’re right,” she said. “Where do you want to go on our next date?” 

Josie thought about it, closing her eyes so she could visualize the date. “I think I want to go to dinner and then out for a walk through the city. I like people watching, so we could sit at a park and make up stories about the people we see there. Then we could feed the ducks down by the pond…” she trailed off. 

Hope waited for a few seconds. She felt Josie’s hold on her hand loosen and then she could hear her breathing even out. Hope smiled. She’d fallen asleep. 

Hope leaned over to see her and, sure enough, she was out like a light. 

“Goodnight my love,” Hope whispered, kissing the side of her neck. Hope laid back down and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. 

When she drifted off to sleep, she dreamt about their perfect date.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! Hope you liked it. Send me your feedback, I really like hearing what you guys have to say. Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to write or, ya know, whatever else you wanna say xD   
> ~B


End file.
